The present invention is especially useful in connection with a folding implement as shown and claimed in copending application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 825,903, filed Aug. 19, 1977, now abandoned, as a continuation of Ser. No. 690,945 filed May 28, 1976, now abandoned in the names of Adee, et al., titled "Fold-Back Implement Frame Having Angle Adjustment," and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The implement as set forth in said copending application has a pair of long beams which project in opposite lateral directions from the central fore-and-aft tongue or frame of the implement when the beams are in their normal working positions. Each of these beams carries a gang of discs which are disposed directly below the beam and extend parallel thereto. The two beams are attached to the frame by a pair of vertical pivots spaced a short distance apart on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis of the frame, and portions of the beams and discs project inwardly beyond the pivots such that the innermost discs of the two beams are disposed in close proximity to one another adjacent the center line of the implement.
Although such innermost discs are close to one another, nonetheless there must be a gap provided therebetween in order to permit the beams to swing through a greater-than-90 degree arc from their working positions in which they are angled slightly forwardly to their transport positions in which they are swung completely rearwardly into substantial parallelism with the path of travel of the implement.
While the gap thus presented between the two innermost discs is essential from the standpoint of swingability of the beams, this means that a strip of soil along the center line of the implement corresponding to the size of the gap will be left untouched by the discs during ground working operations by the implement. Hence, it is desirable to provide an additional or secondary set of ground working tools behind the primary discs for the purpose of working the strip of soil left by the primary tools. Yet it is essential that the secondary tools be shiftable into transport positions out of the ground when necessary.